Revelations in the mist
by Wudelfin
Summary: After the final battle he finds more than he could ever know
1. evening mist

Author's Notes: I found myself drawn to alternate pairings, so I gave this a try. Yeah I know originally created by Rumiko Takahashi. I received no monetary gain just the satisfaction of messing with the characters.

The hot spring is shallow five or six inches deep at most. Few have stumbled across this oasis, sheltered by the surrounding high rocks and mist. Kneeling in the middle of the small spring she pours the heated water over her injured shoulder. Covered in black and blue she grimaces as she slowly rotates it. Slowly arching her back arms open in the futile attempt to rotate the multiple knots in her body. The sheen of the water accents her skin to a satiny look. Her pert full breasts have multiple cuts; further down a long purple bruise is forming. Shifting her fine thatch peeks from underneath the water. Multiple popping of warn bones are heard. Her face reflects wariness, her body of battle. Too tired to utter a rejuvenation spell she curls forward, splashing water in her face and hair. 

She hears her name whispered upon the wind alert she turns toward the source. Standing in the pool the weak moonlight and mist gives the tai-yokai an angelic presence. Kneeling besides her he wraps his arms around her, sheltering her. She softly cries in despair. Not caring his clothes become soaked he rocks her. She pulls slightly away; cupping his face to starts to brush her lips over his.

Her eyes, the color of chestnuts, the windows to her pure soul are so expressive. He aches inside. The pain she harbors aged her beyond her time. Such a deceptively fragile frame hones the skills of a seasoned warrior. So determined to protect those whom that easily scorned her strength and cunning. She must be claimed and protect from such ignorance.

His parts in response, she rakes her tongue over his fangs. She trembles as his body vibrates purring. Shifting she wraps her legs around his waist. Their kiss becomes fierce, breaking away only to taste her skin he trails kisses on the slope of her neck. She presses his hand against her breast. Tiny rivers of blood and water cover her body. He greedily licks her wanting her to feel more pleasure than pain. Trailing further down she arches back; her hair falls into the water as his arm supports her back he hooks her leg over his shoulder. Intoxicated by her scent he kisses just above the fine chocolate colored curls. Sweeping his tongue over her folds, her body vibrates from her low groans. His tongue penetrates deeply causing her to nearly shout. His yokai aura surrounds her. His claws lengthen as red seeps into gold. Gasping she response so innocently, unashamed wantonly. Crying out she collapses into the pool.

Pulling his hoari off he settles between her legs. Both tear at his clothing, pushing the offending material past his knees he test her readiness for him. Her body shutters in response, instinctively he smiles then penetrate just enough. So tight, his lovely warrior, kobushi, he must prepare her. Slowly he drives them both senseless as he teases her. Each time he enters a little deeper by a mere inch then withdraws. His hands are vise-like on her hips. Stopping her from surging forward to end his maddening tease.

She pleads so helplessly underneath his weight. Her hair fans within the water, her eyes smolder in heat. Satisfied she understands his domination over her he plunges deeply. Immediately she convulses, her nails dig painfully into his back. Her heat inflames his senses to new heights. Hiccupping a sob she presses her tired body up urging for more. Repeatedly plundering her body he releases a howl as she screams.

Tenderly she whispers, "Okaeri nasai, Sess-sama"

Trust is such a fragile thing. It is to be treasured by the few who recognize it.

"Hai, tadaima. Sango-sama"

Terms :

Kobushi - warrior

Hai – Yes

Okaeri nasai - welcome home

Tadaima - I'm home


	2. twilight mist

They sit in silence surrounded by silk and polished wood as the mist of the evening slowly burns away by the gentle sunrays. Clad only in his hakama both his bitch and new pups unconsciously curl against his bare chest, his legs press against hers own. She smiles contently as his breath tickles the back of her neck. His nimble fingers stroke and kneed her sore body. His claws rake through her damp hair, sifting through the brown and copper strands. Her body vibrates with his soft purrs of satisfaction.

At this moment she is at her most vulnerable. As her alpha he must protect her and surviving pups. His yokai aura fills the room blanketing his lady and new pups with strength and stability. The intensity of his spirit unnerves any lesser yokai within the castle. The fist pup whines as she shifts its lips to the other breast. The noise startles the second as it tries to bury itself deeper into the warmth of his father's tail. Sesshomaru slightly tugs his finger from the third's mouth as it tries to gnaw on his knuckle. She smells so content, humming to them. He has heard this tune before. One night she held Rin rocking her to sleep after a nightmare. Then he decided to chase way the wistful look in her eyes as she watched his pups play.

No, this is not his first birthing; he has ten other pups by well-selected concubines. If he were an emotional being he would smirk. Then for a moment a shadow of a smile forms. Ten healthy pups; strong in blood, mind and spirit whom now will have an addition to their pack. His legacy is secure.

The court will not contest her or the additional hanyos she will give him. Just as they didn't as he took Rin as his human pup. His mate, a human the one whom he can trust, honor and respect. His bitch. Sango. The Lady of the Western Lands.

"Teishu."

"Hai, untenshi"

"I wish to call her Mizuki."

"Hai, that is a good name." Softly he fingers through his second pup's tail.

"She shall be called Shinju." For this moment he shall let his mask slip.

Chestnut meets gold. She need not say it he **will not** have his lady beg,

"Hai, Kohaku is a strong name for the boy." A lone tear escapes trails over her cheek. Before she can utter a sound he brings her lips to his.

"Mamotte ageru."

His declaration of love. His undying attention, protection and honor.

"You shall rest." Taking the pup from her arms and nestling it with the others he holds her. Exhausted she doesn't protest. Both mother and pups drift asleep. They will not be disturbed. The tip of his tail flicks around the pups as he analyzes the impact of his presents.

There will be talk before the hour is through. He has never spent more than an hour with chambers of a newly pupped bitch.

Then none would be foolish enough to speak against her or their pups aloud.

If so blood would be spilt.

End of discussion.

_

* * *

_

**Terms:**

_Hai - Yes_

_Teishu – husband _

_Untenshi - mate _

_Mizuki – beautiful moon _

_Shinju- pearl _

_Kohaku- amber, topaz_

_Mamotte ageru – I'll protect you_


End file.
